Until The End Of Time
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: What if during the finale, Toulouse was not able to warn Christian about Warner going to shoot him? R&R: Character deaths


**_A/n: This is my first 'Moulin Rouge!' fan fic. It came to me while I was watching the movie the other night during 'Coup D'etat.' I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is allowed, but please no flames!! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Moulin Rouge! or Moulin Rouge. although i do wish i owned Ewan...:-D

* * *

_**

"_Come what may…" _A soft, quiet sound erupted from the back of the Theatre. The audience turned their heads to the boy standing at the back of the theatre. _"Come what may…Come what may." _He started walking down the aisle towards Satine, who took a few steps down. _"Come what may!" _His voice grew louder and echoed throughout the hollowed hall as he picked up his pace. _"I will love you." _

Satine smiled from the stage watching her approaching lover and responded, _"I will love you." _

"_Until my dying day." _Her voice joined with his in perfect harmony. _"Come what may." _

The duke, who was just a moment ago boasting in his triumph over winning Satine, shifted in his seat and spotted Warner and moved his head towards Christian's direction signaling for Warner to shoot him.

Christian made his way up the stage to stand across from Satine, _"Come what may." _She slid her hands onto his shoulder, leaning her forehead against his in adoration. _"Come what may." _Their eyes met as they stared at each other lovingly as once again they sung in perfect harmony, _"I will love you…"_

The duke started hyperventilating in his seat, and out of the corner of his eye saw Warner cock his gun and aim it straight at Christian. _"Until my dying…" _The lovers' song was cut short when a loud bang rang out through out the theatre. The room fell silent, the orchestra stopped playing, no one was singing and the audience focused their attention on the stage, women covering their mouths with gloved hands. On the stage Christian stood perfectly still, his eyes wide, his breaths coming out short and quick. "Christian…" Satine whispered as Christian closed his eyes tightly, wincing in pain. Slowly he fell to his knees, Satine following his every move. He collapsed onto the floor, his body shaking slightly. "Christian…" she whispered his name again and he slowly turned to meet her gaze. Tears were steadily falling down her cheeks and she finally saw the blood that was soaking the white shirt on his stomach. "S…S..Satine." She bit back a sob upon hearing her dear Christian's voice full of so much pain.

"Christian," she put her hand on the side of his face; he smiled gently despite his condition and kissed the palm of her hand lightly, "don't leave me Christian."

With all the strength he had left in him, he brought one hand to rest on top of hers. _"Come…what…may." _He was able to sing, but his voice was no longer the sweet, angelic tone everyone was used to hearing. She shook her head; knowing what he meant-he was dying. "I love you." she whispered to him, combing his hair back with her fingers.

"_I...will…love…you…" _he continued with a rough, scratchy voice. _"Until…the…end…of…time." _His entire shirt was now fully blood soaked, along with Satine's gorgeous dress. As sob's started to take over her, it caused her to take short intakes of breath and this triggered her consumption. She started coughing and wheezing, and Christian stared at her through blurred vision. She covered her mouth with her free hand, and once a coughing fit was down she looked down and saw the familiar crimson liquid on her pale hands.

Toulouse came swinging down onto the stage, only to see his friend dying on the stage with his "sparkling diamond" coughing over him. All he could do was stare, mouth parted slightly.

Harold Zidler watched in horror from the side of the stage. As soon as Satine started coughing he knew that Christian wouldn't be the only one to depart from the Earth.

Satine felt her body grow weak and she felt herself fall next to Christian. Her eyes met his cloudy, distant, once sparkling ones. She blinked, and her eye lids felt extremely heavy. She felt cold, she felt helpless. She wanted Christian to hold her. But she knew that he couldn't. Her chest tightened in pain as another round of coughs wracked her frail form. She could barely feel the blood trickling out of the side of her mouth as she watched as Christian's blue/gray eyes disappeared under his eyelids. "No…" She forgot for a moment that she herself was dying, and the only thing that crossed her mind was that she would be living alone, and a life without love? Well that was terrible. "Christian." Her voice was barely audible; no one could hear her all they saw was her lips move.

The duke leaned forward in his seat, of course he was glad that the boy was dead but what was wrong with Satine? He looked at the faces on the stage and could only guess that she was dying. The look on Zidler's face really gave it away; The Duke knew that Harold would not have a look of utter despair on his face if Christian was dead but his little sparrow-well that's a different story.

Her breath began to come further apart and quick. Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds, and with all the strength she could muster, moved closer to Christian's still body. She rested her head against his chest as her eyes fluttered close. She let out a few more short breaths until her lungs could take no more. A slow, steady, breath of air escaped her lips for the last time and Satine became extremely still.

It took a moment for it to register into people's mind what just happened. Chocolat removed his hat in respect for the dead, and he bowed his head. Toulouse bit his lip and cast a glance downward, his throat tightening a bit as he tried not to cry.

Harold shook his head of all the shock, "c..curtain. CURTAIN!" he called to backstage and the curtain immediately closed, cutting off the view of the two deceased young lovers on the stage. Harold began to make his way towards Christian and Satine, but a voice stopped him. "Leave them be."

He turned his head to see Toulouse looking up at him. "Sir." He took a step forward, "Just leave them be." Toulouse glanced over to them and Harold followed his gaze and saw what Toulouse saw. Despite their death, both of them had a sense of peace about them; both of them had a smile tugging at their lips. They were together, wherever they were, they were together. Zidler knew that all Satine would have wanted was to be lying next to Christian when she died. So Zidler decided to let them be.

"Clear the stage….but leave them be." He let out a sigh and turned around walking off the stage, as all the cast and crew followed suit. The audience cleared out of the Moulin Rouge, some of them still shocked about what they had witnessed. The Duke left, meeting Warner outside before any one could connect that he had anything to do with the dear writer's murder.

The house lights dimmed, until the house was in complete darkness. Toulouse stood on the side of the stage by the light switches. He looked once more upon the recently departed lovers, then closed his eyes, bowed his head and shut the lights.


End file.
